


Impressions

by ThtGrnGntlmn



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, a little angsty around the middle, au where cal went with football instead of music, but overall it's very warm and fuzzy, this is supposed to be like super duper cute okay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-04
Updated: 2018-10-04
Packaged: 2019-08-21 10:28:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,913
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16574699
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThtGrnGntlmn/pseuds/ThtGrnGntlmn
Summary: you’re finally meeting Calum’s family for the first time, and it’s really nerve-wracking. Things take a different turn, however, when you find out some stuff hidden deep inside Calum.





	1. Impressions (revised)

**Author's Note:**

> so, I changed this to 2nd person and made it a little more cohesive and whatnot. I’ll be doing this with a few other pieces eventually but for now it’s just this one. I like it a lot better than the og but lemme know which you preferred xx

You turned over in bed, a light tickling sensation on your feet. Immediately you squealed, escaping under the covers, not unfamiliar with the unfolding scenario. When your feet disappeared, your boyfriend made a soft whimpering sound. You carefully peeked out from under the mass of sheets to see Calum frowning, showcasing his adorable puppy-dog eyes. You giggled evilly. For a moment, he sat back on his heels, seemingly defeated. Calum had other plans, naturally.  
Your boyfriend ever-so dramatically collapsed on top of you, hand clutched to his chest. You laughed again, gasping for air. “Cal! Calum! Get off– I can’t– breathe-!”  
He remained on top of you, though, still as stone.  
“Can’t. I’m dead.”  
After a few more attempts for freedom, you gave up. “Wow,” you sighed. “So this is how I’m gonna die. Asphyxiation in the form squishing.”  
“Well, it’s a hell of a way to go. Imagine the article in the newspaper: ‘Local Woman Squished to Death by All-Star Boyfriend’.” Calum chuckled, sending vibrations through your body.  
You chuckled as well, rolling your eyes. “Okay, All-Star. I hate you so much,”  
“Yeah, yeah, I love you, too.” He positioned himself to give you a long and sweet kiss. The both of you stayed there a little longer than needed, enjoying the feeling of your breath mixing together. It didn’t last too long, though.  
“Cal, I do love you, but I really can’t breathe now.”  
Your boyfriend tittered and slid off agilely, allowing your lungs to take in the much needed oxygen. Despite both your desires to stay in bed for many more hours, Cal patted your leg and jumped out of bed. “Time to get ready, babe.”

 

Your whole body was thrumming with nervous energy. Calum sensed this and took your hand in his, rubbing soothing circles with his thumb. You bit your lip and looked towards your boyfriend. He squeezed your hand gently as a reassurance. You relaxed at his touch and stepped up the old porch. Even though he knocked on the door, he didn’t wait for an answer.  
“Anyone home?” Calum called into the house as he shut the door behind you. From around the corner, Mali-Koa appeared, looking as beautiful as ever. You had never met her before, but Calum had shown you many pictures. Your boyfriend grinned and tugged his sister into his arms. The absence of his hand in yours was unnerving.  
“Hey, Mali,” he said, holding her tightly.  
“Hey, Cal,” she responded, hugging him back. It had been a long while since the two had seen each other, so the moment was rather sweet. You stood behind Calum, unsure of what to do, so you stood and watched the exchange.  
When they came apart, Mali-Koa immediately made her way to you. “And you must be [y/n],” she said, extending a hand. She had such a gorgeous smile and kind eyes.  
You took it graciously. “Yes, but--please--call me [y/n/n].”  
Before anything else happened, Calum interjected. “Mum in the kitchen?”  
Mali nodded.  
“And dad?”  
“Should be home soon,” she said.  
“Right… I’m taking [y/n/n] to meet mum now.”  
Swiftly, he took your hand and gave a quick squeeze.  
“A true sibling interaction,” you mused, giggling.  
“Yeah, yeah,” Calum smiled, waving off your observation good-naturedly.  
As he guided you through the house, you noticed the house itself was quite cozy; a lot of family pictures were scattered about, although you were going too fast to get a proper look. A faint hint of vanilla and something that was just… Calum lingered in the air. In the kitchen, there was a shorter, more stoutly woman slaving over a stove with pots and pans scattered about the burners.  
With no hesitation, your boyfriend, still gripping your hand, greeted the woman. “Hey, mum.” The words that left his mouth were soft.  
The woman--Calum’s mum--turned around, her smile lighting up the room. “Oh, my boy!” She exclaimed, her stove top already a forgotten memory. She hustled to her son and grasped his face in her hands, showering him with kisses.  
“Mum,” Calum pulled out of his mother’s hold, chuckling. “Mum, I’d like you to meet someone.”  
Cal’s mum remembered in that moment the whole reason for dinner in the first place. She held her son at arm’s length, but looked over at you.  
“Mum, this is--”  
“Oh, I know, I know,” she laughed, swatting him aside. His mother made her way over to you, a smile tracing her lips. You noticed that she looked a bit like Mali-Koa, just older--more laugh lines.  
“[Y/n],” she said simply, a fond look on her face. Then, she pulled you into a tight hug. “It’s so lovely to finally meet you.”  
“You, too, Mrs. Hood.” You smiled sheepishly. You looked at your boyfriend over her shoulder, who was grinning. Cal’s mom tutted—call me Joy, dear—as you blushed rather harshly. You drew in a deep, calming breath as you unwound from the embrace.  
Feeling the need to be a good house guest, you toed around the kitchen with curiosity. “Is there anything I can help with, Mrs- uh, Joy? Some food prep or something?”  
Joy shook her head, bustling back to the stove with new determination. “No, darling, I’m quite alright. You’re our guest after all! If anything, I’d ask Mali or Calum; they could use the discipline.” She added the last part with a wink.  
“Mum,” Cal groaned, dragging a hand over his face.  
You couldn’t help the giggle that escaped. Your boyfriend made a face at you, yet it looked more cute than angry. You giggled some more. To divert the conversation, you continued talking with Joy.  
“If you don’t mind my asking, what are you making? It smells amazing.”  
“You’re favorite, dear!”  
You paused a moment, looking between your boyfriend and his mother. Calum nodded sheepishly, a hand rubbing at the back of his neck.  
“Callie here has told us so much about you--down to your favorite foods! So of course I had to make it… He’s always talking about you, you know.”  
You smiled, turning to face Cal, who’s face had gone beat red. In a split second, he grabbed your hand and tugged you out of the kitchen. “Right, thanks, mum!” He called over his shoulder.  
You got out a quick, “Thank you, Joy,” as well, unable to contain your giddiness.  
Once he deemed you both were safe in the living room, Calum let go of your hand. He was pointedly not looking at you, embarrassment etched all over his features.  
“Cal,” you begged, “look at meee… Calummm….”  
Finally, your boyfriend listened, walking towards you. “... Yesss?”  
When he got close enough, you wrapped your arms around his waist, having a sudden need for closeness. You peered up through your lashes, a smile dancing on your lips. “You really talk about me that much?”  
“Well, yeah,” Cal said, bringing his arms around to hold you as well. “Why wouldn’t I? You’re wonderful.”  
You blushed under his intense stare, a flutter starting deep in your chest. “I think you’re wonderful, too.”  
Slowly, whether it was from the sudden closeness or sudden desire, Calum leaned in and pressed his lips to yours. For just a moment, everything was soft and sweet--just you and Calum and no one else. Once you’d stopped, you both lingered in each other’s spaces for longer than necessary.  
“What should we do while we wait?” You whispered.  
Cal’s lips twitched into a smirk. “Make-out?”  
Mouth agape, you smacked him on the shoulder jokingly. “Oh, my God, no. I meant anything other than that… I mean, it’s tempting, but inappropriate, so no.”  
You glanced around the room, looking for something that could fill the time. Your gaze landed on a thick book sitting in the corner; it was overflowing with pictures. “How about looking through scrapbooks?” You suggested, wiggling your eyebrows. “I could see little baby Cal.”  
“Ugh,” Cal groaned with a roll of his eyes. Despite his sign of protest, he smiled. He considered it for a moment before leaving your hold to pick up the book. He plopped down on a nearby lounge chair and motioned for you to sit on his lap. You squealed happily and immediately sat with him, kissing his cheek gratefully.  
About halfway through the second scrapbook--after many, many playful comments about how your boyfriend’s cheeks never truly got rid of all his baby chub--Mali-Koa came in to tell the both of you that dinner was ready. You happily slipped out of Calum’s lap and helped him to his feet. As he took your hand, you glanced back over you shoulder, purely from habit, and saw a strange picture from the corner of your eye. It was Cal and a few other guys, and it looked like they were holding guitars; it looked like some kind of garage band. You’d have to ask him about it later.

 

“So, Calum,” Joy began, “how’s footie?”  
“It’s okay. Why do you ask?”  
“Just haven’t been able to talk to you much recently. How have you been doing?”  
“Doin’ fine, mum. You know you can watch my matches on the telly and see how I’m doing, right? It’s televised… on the telly.” He twirled the pasta around his fork absentmindedly. You looked over at him, sensing the tension in his movements.  
“Oh, I know. I just don’t get to see what it’s like behind the scenes…” Joy inhaled and raised an eyebrow. “Is everything alright, Callie?”  
“Yeah, no. I’m fine--it’s fine… Sometimes I just reevaluate the decision I made.”“  
You set your wine glass down, suddenly disinterested in anything else. You peered over at Mali, who seemed equally as perplexed as you were.  
"Is everything alright?” Calum’s dad, David, asked.  
Calum’s jaw tensed. “Actually, forget it. Shouldn’t have brought it up in the first place.”  
“Cal-” you started.  
“Seriously, I’m okay.” He looked at you sincerely, dealing you his kindest smile. “Besides, this dinner isn’t about me. It’s about [y/n].”  
Whether he realized it or not, Calum took your hand in his--when, you weren’t sure--and squeezed firmly. I need you right now. You nodded knowingly and squeezed back.  
Through the rest of dinner, everyone completely disregarded the elephant in the room. Calum’s family would ask you questions about yourself, and you’d shoot back a few questions of your own. Your boyfriend’s hand never left yours.  
As soon the last of the plates were cleared, Cal announced, “I’m gonna give [y/n] a tour of the house,” and whisked you away before you could even offer to help with the dishes.  
Immediately you were lead into a small room down the short hallway. Calum opened the door and ushered you inside quickly. Your eyes roamed around the cramped space, skimming over the old band posters, the smaller posters of popular Aussie football stars, and a CD collection that was to die for. Over in the corner was a small bed with a mess of pillows and blankets. Cal sat there warily.  
He answered the question you didn’t bother voicing. “Technically this is now a guest bedroom, but… yeah, it’s mine.”  
You sat beside him, that unsettled feeling resuming its place in your gut. Unsure if it was the right move, you reached out and placed your hand on his thigh. He stared at the ground, but sighed at the touch of your fingers nonetheless.  
“Do you wanna talk about it?” you asked softly. You couldn’t bring yourself to speak above a whisper.  
Calum was quiet for a moment.  
"It’s nothing, just…“ he worked his lip with his teeth, trying to find the right words. "I don’t wanna be a Debbie-Downer, but… I just wonder about what was possible, about the opportunities I could’ve taken.” He let out an mirthless chuckle. “My potential.” He spat the word out like venom, a sad smile skewing his features. “You know, I’m sorry. I’m not making much sense… it’s hard to explain.”  
You rested your head on his shoulder. “You don’t have to explain to me if it’s too hard. You don’t have to explain at all, baby.”  
Another moment passed.  
“Actually,” Calum said, “I can show you. I’ll be right back.”  
Immediately, he was off, pressing a quick kiss to your forehead as he went. You sat on his bed, just a little dumbfounded at the sudden empty space next to you.  
Not two minutes later, Calum was lugging in two extremely dusty cases. Two dusty guitar cases. He opened the first one, revealing a beat-up Yamaha, and handed the guitar to you. You took it, eyebrows knitting together.  
“Baby, what do guitars have anything to do with--” You stopped yourself as soon as the words left your mouth. “... You were in a band, weren’t you?”  
Cal stilled over the other case, then nodded his head. Carefully, he pulled the other guitar out of the case--except this one only had four strings. As he held it in his hands, he smiled fondly. “Was the bassist, to be exact." Your boyfriend plucked at the strings, the instrument settling easily onto his thigh. It sounded like he was tuning it.  
The guitar had settled into your lap as well. You had played it for eight years at that point. Since you had no other explanation, you began tuning as well.  
Worn from time, the Yamaha had a warm tone to it. You smiled a bit and strummed a few stray chords, nitpicking at the tuning. When it sounded good enough, you glanced up and caught Calum staring.  
”Why are you looking at me like that?“  
He shook his head, chortling. "Ah, no reason… this is nice, being with you like this." He waited a little longer--just looking, a twinkle in his eye--before fiddling with the strings again.  
You observed him in turn; he seemed so happy, so at peace while he played. Why would he ever give this up?  
"Well,” Cal said, answering the question you apparently said out loud, “I mean, I had a choice: football or the band. I couldn’t do both after so long. So I chose footie.”  
You nodded, chewing the inside of your cheek. You both let the conversation fall away, with only music breaking the silence. Eventually you started strumming a song that you knew but couldn’t remember the name of.  
“Is that All Time Low?” Cal breathed.  
You nod your head 'yes’ and continue humming along.  
“Didn’t know you even liked All Time Low.”  
“I didn’t even know you played an instrument.”  
“… Touché.”  
You felt a bit self-conscious of playing in front of Calum, since you’ve never really played in front of anyone ever. You figured that if you wanted to let more out into the air, though, music put you closer together.  
When the second verse rolled around, Cal sang along, adding in some bass as well. He was a little rusty, but that was to be expected. Soon he switched from melodies to harmonies, which only made the song sound better. That little jam session had become a special moment, for only you and your love. You wanted to relish in that surreal, magical feeling forever, so when the song drew to a close, you were left feeling bittersweet.  
You sat the Yamaha down in its case and made your way over to Calum, who sat on the floor. Without any words being spoken, you plucked the bass from his hands and set it in its respective case. Your boyfriend watched your movements carefully. With the instrument out of your way, you settled as close to him as possible; and without pause, you took hold of his shirt collar and tugged his mouth to yours. Cal reciprocated energetically. You broke apart briefly for the words to gush out: “Thank you for telling me.”  
Calum responded by kissing you again, with much more hunger. This kiss lasted much longer than the last one, to the point where you both found yourself on the floor, some wandering hands occupying your time.  
When you broke apart for air, however, he put his forehead to yours, panting heavily. Quickly finding your hand with his own, he held it, and gave it a strong, solitary squeeze.  
I love you.


	2. Impressions (original)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gwen is-finally-meeting Calum’s family for the first time, and she's very anxious. But things take a different turn when she and Calum have a heart-to-heart.
> 
> [originally published 31 August 2016]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "This one is written in 1st person bc it originally wasn't going to be a fic, but I soon made it one since I thought it’d be v cute."

I wake up to someone tickling my feet. I squealed and tried to escape under the covers, but that didn't stop Cal. When my feet disappeared, I peeked out from under the mass of blankets, Calum frowned that adorable puppy-dog frown that shows off his beautiful brown eyes. I giggled. He sat back on his heels for a moment before he suddenly collapsed on top of me.

I laughed some more while trying to push him off me. "Cal! Calum! Get off-- I can't-- breathe-!" I gasped for air dramatically. He remained on top of me, still as stone.

"Can't. I'm dead."

With a few more exaggerated shoves, I gave up. "Wow," I sighed, "so this is how I'm gonna die. My boyfriend squishing me."

"Well, it's a helluva way to go." Calum chuckled, a twinkle in his eyes.

I laughed as well and gave him a peck on the lips. "Ugh. I hate you so much," I said with a roll of my eyes.

"Yeah, yeah, I love you, too." He leaned in and gave me a long and sweet kiss. "Now," Cal stated, getting out of bed. "Time to get ready."

I was shaking.

My whole body was thrumming with nervous energy. Calum took my hand in his and rubbed soothing circles on it with his thumb. We looked at each other and I bit my lip. He squeezed my hand gently to reassure me. I relaxed at his calming touch and took the final steps the old porch. He rang the doorbell and waited patiently.

The door opened to reveal Mali-Koa, looking as beautiful as ever. I've never met her before but Calum has shown me many pictures of her. Calum smiled like he's never smiled before and tugged his sister into his arms. "Hey, Mali," he said.

"Hey, Cal," she responded sweetly, hugging him back just as tightly.

I stood there awkwardly, not sure if I should be smiling and waiting or--

"And you must be Guinevere," Mali-Koa said as she unwound herself from her brother. She had such a gorgeous smile and kind eyes.

"Yes, but please, call me Gwen," I explained, shaking her hand.

"Is mum in the kitchen?" Cal asked, jabbing his thumb into the house. Mali nodded. "And dad?"

"Should be home soon," she said. He grabbed my hand and pulled me inside.

As he guided me through the house he gave my hand another quick squeeze. I noticed the house itself was quite cozy. There were a lot of family pictures hung up, although I was going too fast to get a proper look at them. A faint hint of vanilla and something that was just... Calum lingered in the air, as well as another familiar scent I couldn't identify.

In the kitchen, there was a shorter, a bit more stoutly woman slaving over a stove with pots and pans scattered over the burners.

"Hey, mum." The words left Calum's mouth with excitement.

Cal's mom, Joy, turned around, her smile lighting up the room. "Oh, my boy!" She exclaimed, hurriedly jogging over; she grasped his face in her hands--making his cheeks look super chubby---and started showering him with kisses.

I thought it was endearing that Calum cared about his family so much. It was even more endearing that he has tattoos for his family members.

"Mum," Calum introduced, "This is-"

"I know, I know," she shoved him aside playfully and made her way over to me, a friendly simper on her lips. She looked like Mali-Koa, just a little older. More laugh lines. "Guinevere," was all she said, a fond look on her face. Then she pulled me into a tight hug. "It's so lovely to finally meet you."

"You, too, Mrs. Hood." I smiled sheepishly, now feeling a bit overwhelmed by all the hugging.

Cal's mom tutted—call me Joy, dear—as I blushed, attempting to acquaint myself with the atmosphere of the house. I drew in a deep, calming breath.

 _Wait, is that-_ "Chicken parmesan?" It smelled absolutely heavenly. That was the smell I couldn't put my finger on earlier.

Calum nodded.

"Callie here told me it's your favorite, so of course I had to make it." Joy added. "He's always talking about you."

I  smiled a bit, turning to face Cal, who's face had gone beat red. In a split second he grabbed my hand and pulled me out the kitchen. I got out a quick, "Thank you, Joy," before we made it out of the room.

Once in the living room, Calum let go of my hand, pointedly not looking at me. I giggled at his red cheeks. Suddenly his embarrassment was replaced with a pout and the cross of his arms over his chest.

"Oh, nonononono," I said, tugging him into a hug. "I'm not laughing at you. Really, I was laughing because you are so cute when you pout." I released my grip and held Cal at arm's length, looking him in the eye. "Really."

His frown turned into an adorable smile quickly. I smiled back widely and pecked his nose.

"What should we do while dinner is being made?"

Cal's lips twitched into a smirk. "Make-out?"

My mouth gaped open like a fish. I smacked him on the shoulder jokingly. "No, you horn dog, I meant anything other than that." I glanced around the room until my gaze landed on a thick, plush book with a picture window on top. "How 'bout looking through scrapbooks?" I suggested, waggling my eyebrows.

"UGHHHHH," Cal groaned with a roll of his eyes, stepping out my hold.

"C'mon, we'll make it fun! I'll commentate on what's probably not going on in the pictures?"

He considered that for a moment before picking up the scrapbook. He plopped down on the couch and patted the spot right next to him. I squealed happily and immediately sat with him, eager to see lil baby Calum.

About halfway through second scrapbook, Mali-Koa came in to tell us that dinner was ready. Just before we left, I saw a picture out of the corner of my eye of Cal and a few other guys. It reminded me of a garage band.

I'd have to ask him about it later.  
  


"So, Calum," Joy began, "how's footie?"

I sip at my wine, a simper on my lips. That chicken parm was _fantastic_.

"It's okay. Why do you ask? You can watch my matches on the T.V., remember?" He twirled the pasta around his fork absentmindedly.

Joy waved him off, "Oh, I know; I just don't get to see what it's like behind the scenes. But it's just okay?"

"Yeah, no. I'm fine. It's fine... Sometimes I rethink about the decision I made, that's all.""

I paused my glass mid-air, not sure what was happening in that moment. I peered over at Mali, who seemed equally as perplexed as I was. That's when Cal's dad commented.

"Is everything alright?"

Calum's jaw twitched. "Actually, I shouldn't have brought it up in the first place."

"Callie-"

"Seriously, I'm okay. Besides, this dinner isn't about me." Cal turned his head and directed his kindest smile at me. "It's about Gwen."

Whether he realized it or not, Calum took my hand in his and squeezed it a few times. _I need you right now._

So all through the rest of dinner Calum's parents and sister would ask me questions about myself that I would answer, and I'd shoot back a few questions of my own. As soon as dinner was over, Cal announced, "I'm gonna give Gwen a tour of the house," and I was being whisked away before I could even offer to help with the dishes and leftovers.

Immediately I was lead into a small room on the left down the short hallway. Cal opened the door and let us inside, quickly shutting it as soon as I got in. My eyes roamed the room, skimming over the old All Time Low and Blink-182 posters, a few (smaller) ones of popular Aussie football stars, and a CD collection that was to die for. Over in the corner was a small bed, a mess of pillows and blankets that Cal sat on warily.

"This is your room, isn't it." It came out more like a statement than a question.

"Technically it's now a guest bedroom, but... yeah, it's mine."

I sat beside Cal. He pointedly tried to look at anywhere but me while I stared him down; eventually he gave in.

"Are you going to explain what happened?" I questioned sternly.

There was a best of silence. "It's nothing, just..." Calum worked his teeth over his lip. "I don't mean to get serious right now, um. I just wonder about what was possible. About my  opportunities I could've taken."

I laid my hand on top of his, a reassuring gesture. I squeezed a few times; _I'm here for you._ He let out an unamused chuckle. "My, uh, my _potential._ " He spat out the word, as if it were a joke. "Y'know, I'm sorry. I'm not making much sense... it's hard to explain, 's all."

I nudged his shoulder with mine. "Well, maybe--instead of talking--you could show me. If you want. If that's even easier."

Cal smiled softly. "Actually, I- I can. I'll be right back." He kissed my knuckles then left, off to find...  _something_

Not two minutes later, Calum was lugging in two black cases. Two black _guitar_ cases. He opened the first one, which revealed a beat-up Yamaha, and handed the guitar to me. I took it, confused.

"Wait. Why do guitars have anything to do with your 'potential'?" I said this without realizing I had, because as soon as the words left my mouth, it clicked into place. "You... you were in a band, weren't you?"

Cal stilled over the other case then nodded his head. He got the other instrument out of that case. Except it had four strings. He looked at it and smiled fondly. "The bassist, to be exact."  He plucked at the strings as he sat across from me on the floor, tuning it. The guitar had settled into my lap familiarly, given that I've played for the longest time. Since I got no other explanation I began tuning as well.

Worn from the years, the Yamaha had a warm tone to it, the kind I like. I simpered and strummed a few stray chords, nitpicking at the tuning.  When it sounded good enough, I glanced up, catching Calum staring at me.

"... What?" I questioned.

He shook his head, chortling. "Ah, nothing, nothing... this is nice, being with you like this."  He fiddled with the strings again.

I observed him for a couple of seconds; he seemed so... happy, so at peace playing. _Why would you ever give this up?_

"Well," Cal said, answering the question I apparently said out loud, "I mean, I had a choice: football or the band. I couldn't do both after so long.  So I chose footie."

I nodded, chewing the inside of my cheek. "I understand." We let the conversation fall away, only music breaking any silence. Eventually I started strumming a song thatI knew but couldn't remember the name of. When I started singing, though, it hit me: Remembering Sunday.

" _He woke up this morning and put on his shoes/started making his way past two in the morning/he hasn't been sober for days..."_

"Is that All Time Low?" Cal breathes. I shake my head 'yes' and sing some more. "Didn't know you even  _liked_ All Time Low."

"Ididn't even know you played any instruments, let along were in a band," I retorted.

"... Touché," he said with a playful glare.

I felt a bit self-conscious of playing in front of Calum, since I never really play in front of anyone. Yet, I figured that if we wanted to let more out into the air, playing does put us closer together. When the second verse rolled around, Cal sang along, adding in some bass as well. He was a little rusty, but that's to be expected if hasn't played in a while. Apart from that, that little jam session had become a special moment. Just for us. Cal soon switched from melodies to harmonies which only made the song sound better.

I wanted to relish in that surreal, magical moment forever, so when we finished the song, I was left feeling bittersweet.  But also enlightened.

I sat the Yamaha down in its case along with the bass in it's respective one as well, much to Calum's chagrin. I held out my hands and helped him up.

Without pause, I gripped his shirt collar and tugged his mouth to mine. I smiled into the kiss, elated, and Cal reciprocated. We broke apart briefly for me to say, "Thank you for telling me."

Calum responded by kissing me again, and we both fell onto the bed, giggling. He put his forehead on mine, looking into my eyes as much as I was looking into has soft, brown ones. Quickly finding my hand with his own, he held it, and gave it a strong, solitary squeeze.

 _I love you_.

 


End file.
